Forty Thieves
The Forty Thieves are an ancient order of thieves in the New World whose origin predates the World Government. Its named for the exactly forty members it has a time. They were allied with the Dark Syndicate, stealing from its enemies and rivals in exchange for their share of the goods. Operations The Forty Thieves have only one purpose: steal anything and everything they possible can. They often horde their wealth to themselves, though they will rarely spend it on anything. For them, stealing it isn't a means to an end, its an end itself. Its what they do simply because its what they have always done. Often targets for them are weddings, or noble ships. Though they would rather steal, they are willing to work with other organizations, and have stolen from others on the command of powerful figures in the past. While working with the Dark Syndicate, the Thieves would often steal from the Synidcate's opponents, or occasinally from its lesser members. They would give a portion of their haul to the Syndicate, and would keep the rest for themselves. They are not officially wanted by the World Government, because as far as the people know, the order doesn't really exist; rather, its just an urban legend. Code of the Forty Thieves In spite of being and independent order of thieves, the order follows a strict code, established since its origin. Though in theory, the code is binding, Slash himself notes that the order only truly follows the code when its convinient. #There can only ever be forty members in the order. #Anyone can steal from anyone. #Take everything and leave nothing. #Anyone who wishes to join must face a member; if the member is defeated, the challenge may join the order, and the defeated member must leave. #The stolen goods do not belong to the thief, they belong to the order. #The word of the King of Thieves is the law, so long as it does not conflict with the code. #If anyone wishes to use the stolen goods, they must get the permission of the order. #Do not target the poor, they have nothing to offer. #The order is not to participate in wars beyond stealing. Membership There can only ever be forty members of the order at any given time, though these members do not always have to be active. In order to become a member, one has to defeat another member in combat, after which the defeated member is immediatly stripped of their membership, and the victor takes their place. They are lead by the "King of Thieves", a title which is passed down from leader to leader; anyone can challenge the King for the title, and if they win, they become the order's new leader. Current Members *'Calico' Slash: King of Thieves; eater of Densu Densu no Mi *'Annabelle' Zera: second-in-command; eater of the Rokku Rokku no Mi *'Hela': third-in-command *'Leidy Faras': member; eater of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Smilodon *'Sen': member: eater of the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Centipede *'Bulb': member; anglerfish fishman *'Tarasque': member; viperfish merman *'Cutlass': member; swordfish fishman *'Big Sur': member; eater of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vulture *31 other members Former Members *'Bresith': former King of Thieves (deceased); blue whale fishman History The exact origins of the Order of the Forty Thieves is unknown, but it is known that they are very old, older than the World Government. They have long operated in the shadows, striking quickly, and being gone before anyone could even realize what was going on. At some point, Slash joined the order, and eventually displaced its previous leader, Bresith. He then allied the Thieves with Zero, and the Dark Syndicate, to the frusturation of many of his comrades. Crimson Claw Arc Forty Thieves Arc Acero Arc Trivia *The Forty Thieves have their origins in the collection of stories,One Thousand and One Arabian Nights.